


Cam Show

by faithseed



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cam Show, F/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Smut, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 13:37:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14978288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithseed/pseuds/faithseed
Summary: bucky finds out what readers job is and has a hard time looking away.





	Cam Show

Bucky was madly in love with you. He loved your smile and adorable laugh. He loved everything about you. He never went out of his way to try and start something with you, always waiting for you to make the move. While he sat there watching you talk with Steve, he didn’t see Sam sit down beside him. 

“What are you going to accomplish by staring at her?” He asked boredly, flicking a crumb off the counter. 

Bucky’s mood turned sour and his eyes narrowed. “Stay out of it.” 

Sam shrugged, leaning back in his chair. “I get it, she’s cute. Just go talk to her already.” 

“I said stay out of it.” He turned to his friend, glaring. Sam just shook his head and stood up, leaving. 

Bucky scowled and turned back, watching you and Steve laugh about something. Suddenly, you turned to look at him, smile widening and eyes sparkling. You excused yourself and started walking towards him, the skirt of your dress swaying around your thighs, heels clicking on the floor.

“Hey, Buck!” You smiled playfully, chewing on your lower lip. “I hear you guys have to go away for a while.”

He honestly hadn’t expected you to come over and talk to him. It wasn’t like the two of you never talked, just that you always seemed to get on better with Steve and Sam. Maybe it was just they were easier to talk to. Yet, it always surprises him when you go out of your way to start a conversation. 

“Yeah, it’s just for a little bit though.” He wasn’t really sure what he was saying. It wasn’t like you actually cared how long he’d be away, right? “What are you going to do while we are away?

You shrugged, leaning against the counter. “Just work, probably. Not much to do while you guys are gone. When are you leaving?”

Bucky couldn’t keep his eyes off your face. “Tomorrow night. Do you work today?” He didn’t know what you did for a living, usually assuming it was none of his business. 

The corner of your mouth twitched and you let out a small breath, your lips parting slightly. “I can. I just might, now that you’ve asked.” 

He swallowed hard, watching your lips now. The way your eyes were looking at him had his heart thumping harshly in his chest. Did you look at Steve like this? What about Sam? While he was lost in his thoughts, you stood up straight and ran a hand through your hair. 

“I have to go. I’ll be thinking about you.” Your fingers slowly slid off the counter, dropping to your side. 

For a quick second, Bucky didn’t know what to do. You were leaving and he was confused by your words. “Thinking of me while you work or while I’m away?”

Your smile dropped and he was afraid he somehow said something wrong. Then you smirked, that teasing glint in your eyes. “Both,” Was all you said before you turned and walked out of the room. 

As soon as you were gone, he jumped up and hurried over to Steve and Sam, his heart rate increasing. “Guys, what does Y/N do for work?”

They both sent him a quizzical look, as if he asked something that was obvious. Sam started laughing and Steve lightly slapped his friend, attempting to stop him. 

“Buck, you don’t know? It’s not like she keeps it a secret.” Steve sighed, looking to between them. 

Sam smirked, placing a hand on Bucky’s shoulder. “Look, when she starts work, I’ll text you so you can see for yourself.”

He didn’t understand at all, but nodded anyways. There was no point on questioning them further. They’ve already told him enough and Sam was going to help him. So he spent the rest of the day waiting around in his room. He sat on his bed, tapping his metal fingers against the mattress. Finally, a text from Sam lit up his phone and he hurried to answer it. All it said was “have fun,” with a link attached. 

Bucky raced to his computer, feeling anxious. What could this mean? What was the link? He put the link into the address bar, just like you had showed him. Once the page loaded, it showed a black box, a chat box on the side and a bunch of other words and numbers he didn’t understand. The black box changed to show a picture of a bedroom, the camera aimed at the bed. 

He thought this might have been a prank by Sam, watching the chat box. One after another different messages popped up but he was more focused on the video, watching as someone adjusted the camera. He waited, wondering what this had to do with you. Were you the one filming right now? 

Eventually, a woman walked in front of the camera, wearing a thin lacy black bra with matching panties. But his eyes widened when he saw her face. He slammed the laptop closed, then frowned and opened it back up. You were sitting on the bed, running your fingers over your thighs with that smirk of yours. The chat box was going crazy and Bucky suddenly understood what the numbers were. They were your fans but also your cash flow. You were making money for this.  _ This  _ was your job, although he still didn’t exactly get what the job was.

You ran your hands over your breasts, pulling the bra up as you did. Your tongue flicked out between your lips and your head leaned back as you played with your nipples. Your mouth parted as a sigh escaped you, legs pressed tightly together. 

Bucky didn’t know if he should keep watching, but he just couldn’t bring himself to look away. He was fidgeting in his chair, feeling himself get hard as he watched you. You put two fingers in your mouth, sucking them and pulling them out with a ‘pop’. Your wet fingers then slipped behind the fabric of your panties between your thighs. Your breath hitched and so did his, gaze following your hand and he unconsciously licked his lips. 

A soft moan left your mouth and you fell back onto the bed as you worked your fingers. Your other hand was playing with your nipple, twisting and tugging. Bucky’s pants were suddenly tighter, his cock hard and begging for release. He covered his mouth with his hand as if it would calm him, eyes focused as your hips jerked, toes curling and fingers moving quicker. 

“Jame-” You covered your mouth, replacing whatever you were about to say with a loud moan as you came, back arching before relaxing back onto the bed. 

Bucky couldn’t take it anymore. He remembered that you said you’d be thinking about him at work, and realized you were about to call out his name. Although you’ve never called him James before, the fact that you did it during something intimate drove him wild. He was afraid you were done now, but then you removed the bra and underwear and tossed them aside. 

You pulled out a vibrator, turning it on and showing the camera it’s different settings. You smirked again, biting your lip as you played with it, turning it onto a low setting. Your eyes closed as you slowly pushed the toy inside you, mouth opening as you moaned, hand gripping the post of your bed. You lay with your legs apart, aimed for the camera to see you dripping and watch the vibrator work it’s magic. 

Bucky had to do something. It was probably wrong, but since you were thinking about him, it only seemed fair that he got to touch himself now. He undid his pants, pulling them down and letting his twitching cock free. His hand immediately went around it, his touch sending all kinds of tender sensations through him. Precum was already leaking out from the tip, and he used that to easily slide his hand up and down, his metal hand gripping the desk hard. 

You were moaning loudly now out of his speakers, and his eyes never left you. His hand worked quickly and by the time you had came again, he was reaching his peak. You tilted your head back, chest rising and cunt pulsing as you pulled the toy out. Bucky leaned back in his chair, cum shooting out of his cock as he groaned, hips jerking. The part of the desk he was gripping cracked and broke off in his hand.

You took a moment before you could stand, a little shakily, and went to the camera and turning it off. Bucky sat there, breathing heavily and closing his eyes. His phone buzzed again and he looked over, noticing it was a text from you.

_ ‘Sam said he told you. Did you watch?’ _

He swallowed hard and closed his laptop,wiping off his desk and himself before typing quickly.  _ ‘I did. That’s your job?’ _

You responded back almost immediately.  _ ‘It pays well and I work my own hours. Hope you had fun.’ _

Bucky stared at those words for a while. Hope you had fun. God, did you know? Then again, he did admit that he watched you and it was mostly likely that he had just masturbated to it. If your last words said anything, you were counting on it to happen.

After several minutes you texted again.  _ ‘Did this upset you? I understand if you are uncomfortable about me now. Do you want me to come over so we can talk about it?’ _

Oh no, was he supposed to respond before? Now you thought he was weirded out by this which was absolutely not true. He was actually the opposite of weirded out.  _ ‘Yeah, that’s fine.’ _ Christ, he was bad at this. How the hell was he supposed to talk to you after all that happened?

A half an hour passed and he had pulled his pants up and cleaned himself off in the bathroom by then. He had just sat down on his bed when a knock came and you popped your head in. He was going to stand up, but you stopped him, waving your hand. You were wearing the same dress from earlier and your hair was slightly messy.

“Don’t. You don’t have to get up.” You smiled awkwardly, walking to the foot of the bed. “I just wanted to apologize. I only tell people my job if they ask, and- well- I like you. I don’t want this to be weird between us now.”

Bucky blinked. You liked him? Did you just confess to him? Maybe he was reading too much into it, but his heart was racing and he couldn’t stop his words. “No, it won’t be weird. I like you, too.”

Your eyes widened slightly and then you smiled, looking down shyly. You then turned to look towards his desk, smirking mischievously. “Did you break that while you were watching me?”

Air caught in his throat and he shook his head. “No-I- You called out my name.” 

Covering your mouth, you glared at him, your cheeks glowing red. “You heard that?”

He nodded, his own cheeks burning. You dropped your bag on the floor and kicked off your shoes, climbing onto the bed and crawling towards him. You straddled his waist, pressing your lips against his and sitting down on his once-again hardened erection. Your mouth moved down his chin and throat, hands caressing his chest while you rocked your hips. 

Bucky moaned, and then gasped as your hands tugged his jeans. You unfastened them and pulled them down until you removed them completely. He covered his face, slightly embarrassed and moaning again when your hand went around him. His cock twitched and you glidied your tongue over the head, hand massaging the shaft. He was at your mercy and he knew that you knew. 

Your lips closed around him, your head slowly bobbing up and down. His head went back as more moans left him, becoming more vocal than he thought he would. Your nails dug into his thighs, tongue curling around his cock. His hands were pulling at the sheets, his legs and hips jerking. You were moaning yourself, the vibrations coursing through him and only pushing him closer to the edge. 

“Y-Y/N,” He called out, panting out heavy breaths.

As your tongue flicked over the tip again and moved back down, you hummed in question. He threw his head back, orgasming again for the second time today. You sucked him lightly, pulling your head up and licking your lips clean. 

Bucky opened his eyes and watched as you climbed over him, laying by his side. He looked over, smiling calmly at you. You just giggled, touching his face and kissing his cheek. “Buck, I’ve been wanting to do that for a while. We should do more things like that. I could teach you a lot.”

“Yeah,” He laughed, kissing your lips. “I’d like that.” 


End file.
